


Mechanic/Natural

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Some light making out, They’re mostly just dumb as shit, a but if tit fondling but nothing that’s Really nsfw, brief mention of forced prostitution, finnick goes brrrr so Annie helps him out, hickey mention, oh silly me one more thing, ok but That’s all it just dumb heteros, stupid stupid hets doing stupid stupid het things, that’s just what they do they just help each other wtf, that’s really mostly it they’re just stupid, with absolutely no action there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: An Eve before Finnick has to go back to the Capitol, Annie accidentally injures him.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Canon Odesta





	Mechanic/Natural

⠀⠀He kissed her, slowly, gently, it was the pace they had set that night. One of his hands carefully on her chest, kneading the skin there, but nothing more, nothing /asking/ for more.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She didn’t want to ask for more either. She /liked/ this pace, it was nice, it wouldn’t escalate, and it was safe. He would be in the Capitol this time tomorrow, they didn’t need to have sex now; he already held promises to others there and had no need to overdo himself more than necessary. The most they'd do is she may suck a few gentle bruises into his skin, but that was nothing but normal for them.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The kissing was nice, it reminded her that they were both present. The touch on her chest was comforting, nothing arousing, and she hoped the touch she gave to his bare back had the same effect.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Well, it reminded her they were both present until one /wasn’t/.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Annie struggled a lot through her days at times, but at least most of the time during intimate moments she could keep her head /clear/. She just wished she could say the same for Finnick. She wished so desperately she could keep his mind clear.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Instead his hand stilled under her flimsily dress, resting on her breast but almost stiff. He continued to kiss her but as the moments went on it felt almost mechanical, like he was slipping into some sort of track, stuck doing /this/.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀When he slipped like this, she wondered how those in the Capitol were so fooled by him. Was he a better actor there? Or did they just not /care/ to notice that their supposed darling was doing this in some routine. Again, like a track. Like when completing sexual tasks he fell onto a track and ran himself in circles until his partner for that night was satisfied.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀When he slipped like this she’d gently grab his hands and move them off her, holding them in her own instead. Pull back from the kiss and look at him, wishing he didn’t frown like that. Like he knows he’s somehow failed, like he expects a punishment of some sort.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m okay,” she said delicately before he could ask, although his expression was already asking. “You know I don’t like it when you do that.” She added, maybe if she had been more amused she’d sound like she was chiding him, but honestly she was just upset by it.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I wasn’t doing anything,” he only frowned deeper,  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You were treating me like I’m one of them.” She said carefully, maybe disappointedly, but how could she /not/ be?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m sorry,” he mumbled, putting his head down against her shoulder now.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Shameful, he was acting shameful. She hated it, he didn’t deserve that. He had to go back in a day, this was his last day to feel more himself and he was using it to feel shameful; and it was her fault.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Don’t be,” it was quick, probably quicker than it had to be, “there’s nothing to be sorry for, we just don’t have to kiss.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He moved to look up at her, trying out a smirk and pecking her carefully, which she just pushed away. “Finn, no kissing.” She sounded a bit stern, but it was necessary. Scolding him like a small child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, that’s all she meant by it. Nothing harsh, he didn’t deserve that.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He nodded though, the shameful look gone and instead replaced with a dull mischievousness. Like if he had the energy he’d really be up to no good, and instead he was lazily playful. She could do lazily playful.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He kissed her cheek, and she let him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He kissed her neck, and she swatted at him, playfully with a laugh.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Her shoulder, she shoved at him gently and giggled.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Her chest, through her dress, she put a hand on his cheek.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It was hard to keep up the disapproving act when he was chuckling now as he kissed the crook in her elbow. It was hard to tell him no when she /really/ didn’t mean no, and false “no”s did them no good. False “no”s lead to one of them upset, both confused, it was best to keep those to a minimum.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀So she let him keep up his game. She let him kiss down her arm, her palm, her knuckles on one side of her hand and then her calloused fingertips. This was /nice/, after all. This wasn’t mechanical, this was Finnick. All she wanted was that, all she needed was him to be /himself/.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He moved past her arms after he had treated her left hand the same, and she worried for a moment that a no might be in order as he moved down. Instead, he lingered at kissing her stomach, taking a moment to look up, make eye contact and carefully kiss her bellybutton. And after the lingering there he moved past her waist, to her thighs, to her knees.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She was laughing uncontrollably now, and he was laughing evenly with it. Any trace of displeasure was gone as he worked his /obnoxious/ way down one of her calves.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She wondered if this behavior would be considered teasing. Probably, but she didn’t think it was. Teasing meant there was more, but this was all it so clearly was. Kissing, laughing.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀A yelp of pain.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He had kissed her foot, just the back of it, abruptly, which caused her to instinctively kick him in the face.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He moved back quickly, grabbing for his discarded shirt to cover his face. To cover blood, she was sure. She couldn’t handle seeing him bleed, and she knew he didn’t like blood much himself either.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Are you okay?” She asked, moving quickly to be kneeling on the bed as he stood, tilting his head forward into the balled cotton.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”No, yes, I’m alright, but I think you broke my nose.” He was laughing though, no matter how much that surely hurt he was still amused.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m sorry,” she giggled, gently moving to hold his face before he pulled back, “oh come on, let me help,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”And let you get blood on yourself?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Yes, that’s how helping works.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You don’t need to deal with that, Annie,” he shook his head, and she knew he was right, but still she wanted to help.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She supposed this /had/ helped, he’d stopped talking before, now he was laughing /and/ talking. Just, the cost was his nose.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Fine, but I’m going to get you ice.” She stood, and he laughed and nodded, and didn't say anything more.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀When she returned a few minutes later he had cleaned up some. Swapped the shirt for a towel, got rid of the shirt /somewhere/, and washed the blood that would’ve been on his face off.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Let me help,” she said, getting on the bed again but this time she stood on it, getting a decent amount of height on him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I could’ve just sat down,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I like to be tall,” she pressed the ice pack to his nose, frowning when he grimaced but not lightening her hold.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”No you don’t, Annie,” he laughed, shook his head, and then groaned from the pain that that caused since she just /wouldn’t/ lighten up with the ice.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I like helping you,” she corrected with a smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Even if it is just because of a guilty conscious.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He laughed, they laughed, and they stayed there for a few minutes before he was finally sure the blood had stopped. He then stepped back, told her /not/ to follow him into the bathroom so he could wash up a final time alone, and came back to her sitting on the bed by the headboard.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I didn’t realize you were so strong,” he laughed, pointing to the bruising already starting to show on his nose. /Not/ the type of bruising she had in mind.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I swim,” she said simply with a shrug, leaning into him once he was sitting.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He laughed, and she smiled. “You do,” he agreed, kissing her forehead and laughing more when she swatted at him again. “I don’t think they’ll want me like this, it’s definitely broken, I’m not that pretty.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I think you’re beautiful,” she mused softly, turned her head to gently peck at his neck, “and I’m glad they won’t want you, gives me more time with you.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Like you don’t spend enough of it with me.” He shook his head, but still tilted his head slightly to the side for her to rest herself there.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I don’t, and I won’t, not until every waking and resting moment is spent by your side.” She hummed, nuzzling at him gently.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Of course, of course, how foolish of me.” He laughed, “I thought you said no kissing,” he added when another kiss was pressed to his neck.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I changed my mind, you earned it, breaking your nose just to stay home with me.” She said amused, moving and kissing him properly now, smiling more when he sighed into the kiss.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Who said I did it for you?” He asked cheekily against her lips, and she just gave a soft shushing noise before continuing to kiss him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀This was good, this was him. His hand soon roamed and found its home under her dress again, not out of want, only to touch and be close. That was all he wanted, and that was what she could so easily provide. Safe touch, safe closeness, and both done lovingly.


End file.
